slenderfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Charlie Matheson Jr.
Charlie (o Charles) Matheson Jr. es un personaje de Slender: The Arrival con una pequeña información. Él huyó de sus padres, y se escondió en los bosques. En la actualización de Steam de Slender: The Arrival, cuando Lauren está atrapada, el fuego cercano a la puerta donde Lauren está se apaga, y en la puerta se puede escuchar el sonido de abrirse y unos pasos. La cámara, casi sin batería, empieza a hacer destellos inconscientemente y unos sonidos ruidosos se escuchan mientras la figura de Charlie Matheson Jr. aparece, y golpea a Lauren en la cabeza de seco Texto I see people everywhere, who remind me of the man I could have become. They understand the rules so well. It's like the rules of the great game of life were never taught to me. Everything I ever worked towards is gone. Everything I loved has been taken away from me. I'm an empty shell of a man, living in this world of constant noise. Failure after failure. No one left to love. No one left to love me back. This world is nothing but noise now! Any I can't understand any of it! I see everyone else wading through the noise like they are part of it, familiar with it. While I struggle and drown as some unwanted outsider. None of it makes sense. And I'm alone in it all. No more job. No more family. I can never rebuild it all. I'm a hopeless excuse for a man. I need to get out. Imagine being trapped in a game where you don't understand the rules, clumsily trying to understand how to make it through. But you can't. You can't progress. I thought I knew the rules, but it was a lie. You see everyone else wizzing by like it's so easy. And no one tells me! No one cares about my game. I'm alone in this forsaken nightmare! Because I don't belong in it! I need to log off, I need to get out of it. I need to rest. I need tranquility. I need to feel like I belong somewhere. I'm not sorry for this because I don't owe this damn world anything, and I can never forgive life. So goodbye, and good luck with your own game. Traducción al español Veo gente por todas partes, quiénes me recuerdan el hombre que podría haber sido. Ellos entienden las reglas muy bien. Es como si las reglas del gran juego de la vida nunca fueran aplicadas a mí. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora se ha ido. Todo lo que he amado ha sido llevado lejos de mí. Soy una cáscara vacía de un hombre, viviendo en este mundo de constante ruido. Fallo tras fallo. No queda ninguno que ame. No queda ninguno que me devuelva el amor. Este mundo no es nada ¡pero ruidoso ahora! ¡Prácticamente no entiendo nada de eso! Veo a cada persona trabajando junto al ruido, como si fuera parte de ellos, como si fuera algo familiar. Mientras luchan y se ahogan como algo extraño y no deseado. Nada de ello hace sensaciones. Y estoy solo en todo ello. No más trabajo, no más familia. Nunca podré reconstruirlo del todo. Soy una excusa barata para el hombre. Necesito salir. Imagina estar atrapado en un juego en el que tú no entiendes las reglas, estás intentando entender cómo se hace bien. Pero no puedes. Pensé que sabía las reglas, pero era una mentira. Puedes ver a cada uno yendo por ahí como si fuera tan fácil. ¡Y ninguno me lo dice! No más cuidados en mi juego. ¡Estoy solo en esta abandonada pesadilla! ¡Porque no pertenezco a ellos! necesito desconectar, necesito salir de ahí. Necesito descansar, necesito tranquilidad. Necesito sentir que aún pertenezco a algún lugar. No pido perdón por esto porque yo no le debo nada a este mundo, y nunca podré perdonar a la vida. Así que adiós, y buena suerte con tu propio juego.